The Proposal
by theweirdone
Summary: Keiichi's story about how he asked Belldandy to marry him Please r&r Thanks for the reviews ^_^ *Chapter 6 uploaded at last sorry for the delay*
1. The Idea

Oh My Goddess!

The Proposal

Disclaimer – I do not own these characters in any way although I wish I did.

Notes – through out the whole of the fic Belldandy is been referred to as Bell because I'm too lazy to type out her full name and I'm fed up with it been underlined in a red wiggly line dam Microsoft word. I am also not particularly good at romance so some of this might class as lemons sorry.

Please rate and review this work it's my first posting here, and my first attempt at an anime fic. ^_^

~~~*~~~

"Keiichi"

Keiichi looks up from his work at Urd "what do you want? Can't you see that I'm trying to get some work done here?"

"I want to talk to you about Bell while she isn't here."

"Well can you hurry up please this is important, especially if you want to carry on living here rent free."

"Fine I'll make this short; _when are yougoing to ask her to marry you?"_

"M...M…Marry me?"

"Well the two of you have been together now for two years and the two of you are infatuated with each other so you might as well ask her."

"I'd never thought about it," Said Keiichi with a contemplation expression on his face, "but what would Skuld think she's always hated me for taking Bell out of the heavens, and if we got married then"

"Don't worry about Skuld I'll talk to her but I don't think she'd mind that much she's gotten to like it here on earth. I'll leave you alone with your work you were right earlier I do like living here free."

With that Urd left Keiichi to his thoughts and work.

~~~*~~~

Later that night after dinner had been eaten as Bell and Keiichi were doing the washing up, Urd told Skuld about the conversation that she had, had earlier in the day.

"YOU WHAT??????????????????????"

"Calm down Skuld it's not as if you couldn't have seen the two of them getting closer and closer together."

"I meant how you could suggest that to him, you know he'll ask and she'll say yes!"

"You just don't want Bell to be happy do you; have you seen how she gets when she hasn't seen Keiichi all day? Let her be happy and not want her to go back to the heavens with you just to make yourself happy, besides which you're addicted to ice-cream and you can't get that in the heavens."

"I am not addicted to ice-cream," said Skuld defensively, "besides which it's not been here on earth that's the problem its Keiichi _he's such a jerk."_

"At the end of the day its not your choice its Bells and knowing Keiichi it'll take him a while to ask so you've got time to get used to the idea of having Keiichi as a brother in-law. And I think the two of them are good for each other so I don't want to see you doing anything against Keiichi or I'll think of something to do to you."

"As long as it's not a ban on ice-cream!"

Meanwhile in the kitchen…

"Bell have you ever thought about what your wedding would be like?" said Keiichi with a plate in his hand as he dried it.

"Yes I dreamed about it a lot when I was younger why is it something that you're thinking about?"

"No it's just that Megumi has started looking at wedding dresses, though I'm not sure why since she hasn't got a boyfriend, and I was wondering."

"Well I've always dreamed of getting married in a church here on earth they are so much more beautiful than the churches that we have in the heavens, and I've always wanted a white dress with bead and lace work down the back and train although I'm not sure what pattern to have them in."

"Is this something all girls think about cause that is remarkably well thought out?"

"I think most girls think about getting married because it's a once in a life time occurrence to wear such a beautiful dress."

After this brief exchange, an uncomfortable silence lasted until Megumi came in. 

"Moshimoshi"

"Hello Megumi would you like a drink," replied Bell as Keiichi rolled his eyes at his sisters' presence in the room.

"That would be lovely thanks"

"Keiichi says you've been looking at wedding dresses," this comment made Keiichi turn a lovely red colour with embarrassment.

"Yeh I have been but a girls got to dream even if I don't have anyone. Anyway haven't you thought about what your going to wear for your wedding, if not for yourself haven't you decided what Keiichi is going to be wearing?"

By this time, Keiichi had made a discrete retreat out of the kitchen to the study so he could carry on doing his work.

~~~*~~~

Sitting in the study Keiichi started thinking seriously about what Urd had said to him earlier, which was a bit of a problem since he was trying to get some work done. However as usual he could not thing of anything but Bell. Which was made worse because of what Urd had said and the conversation with Bell in the kitchen and the way her eyes lit up when she started talking about her dream wedding, he started to think of married life with her.

But first he needed to ask her to marry him which, given his track record of showing affection to her in public was rather poor, (actually that was putting it mildly in the two years together he had never kissed her in public).

However having deciding that he was going to ask Bell to marry him he scribbled down a list of things that he needed to do before he popped the question and went to bed.

Now given that Bell did not expect that the conversation that she had, had earlier with Keiichi would come to anything went to bed returning to those dreams about getting married. Where she slept with a smile on her face as see dreamed about been married to Keiichi.


	2. The shopping

Early next morning Keiichi woke with a start, Urd was standing above him with the list that he wrote last night.

"Save money for ring, find right ring, find proper place, tell Skuld, ask," rattled off Urd, "is this what I think it is Keiichi?"

"Urd what are you doing in here?"

"Well I found this paper in the study and recognised the handwriting, and wanted to know if it meant that you are going to ask Bell to marry you."

"Yes it does I was writing a list of things that I need to do before I ask her though."

"You forgot something; you've got to find the place to get married."

"I would let Bell sort that out she is so good at finding beautiful places."

"Ok that I can understand she does have a good eye," commented Urd looking round the place that they were living in, "and I wouldn't worry too much about Skuld I talked to her last night about it and she'll come round."

"It's not her coming round that I'm worried about it's her doing something while I'm trying to propose that I'm worried about."

"She won't do anything 'cause I'd stop her from been able to eat ice-cream, anyway we've got a busy day so get dressed."

With that Urd left the room, leaving Keiichi to wonder what she'd meant when she said "we".

~~~*~~~

After breakfast was, finished Urd made an excuse to drag Keiichi shopping with her to hide her intentions from Bell, and for the moment Keiichi since he still did not know what she had in mind.

Eventually after a lot of shouting done mainly by Keiichi because he was been dragged around the mall by Urd shopping for her, Keiichi finally managed to get her to go to a jewellery store to look at rings for Bell. After another half an hour or so he finally managed to get over to the ring counter, dragging Urd kicking and screaming behind him.

"Good afternoon sir how may I help you?"

"Goof ball here is looking for an engagement ring for my sister."

"Congratulations sir, we have a nice selection over here if you would follow me."

Like a puppy on a leach, Keiichi followed the sales assistant across the store to where the wedding jewellery was kept. Meanwhile Urd was annoying another sales assistant by trying on every necklace that there was in the store.

"Is there anything here that you like the look of sir? Because if there isn't and you had a particular design that you want we can make it for you, all you need to do is choose the setting metal."

"Do you really mean any design?"

"Yes if you can give one of our artists some ideas well get some sketches made up for you."

"Hum well I would like to get her something unique…"

"Ok I'll get one of our artists to come and see you if you could bare with me for a minute please sir."

Meanwhile back across town at the temple Megumi had arrived with a load of bridal magazines to show Bell.

"I really can't believe that you've not thought about you and Keiichi getting married."

"Well with all that he's had to put up with Urd and Skuld been here I'm surprised that he hasn't changed his mind about been with me, so marriage hasn't been high on our thoughts."

"True those two do seem to get into a lot of trouble."

That comment made both Bell and Megumi giggle while they remembered some of the trouble that Urd and Skuld had got themselves into requiring Bell and Keiichi to get them out of it.

"Any way I'm happy as we are, although if Kei asked me to marry him I would say yes."

"Well in that case that gives us time to find the perfect dress for you since Keiichi is incredibly bad at asking you anything like that, hell it took you two a year and a half to have your first kiss."

That comment brought a smile to Bells face as she remembered her first kiss with Keiichi, he had taken her out to a restaurant that has a waiting list of nearly a year it was so exclusive, however Tamiya had known someone who worked there so he pulled a few strings for them. "Yes I suppose he is rather particular about getting everything just right."

With that comment, Megumi opened the first of the magazines with Bell and started looking at bridal gowns.

~~~*~~~

Back at the jewellery store one of the artists had arrived to talk to Keiichi, and by now Urd had tried everything on in the shop and was working her way around again to make sure that she had chosen the right necklace and earrings.

"I've been told that you want something really unique for your engagement ring do you have any ideas? we can do pretty much anything for you."

"Well I think that she is an angel," said Keiichi with a tear of joy in his eye, "so maybe some thing with angel wings?"

"Ok that's easily done," said the artist as he started to sketch some designs out, "have you thought about how you want the wedding band? because we can incorporate the design of that into the engagement ring."

"That would be nice."

After a couple more minutes the artist had come up with three designs, one two separate piece ring set where the engagement ring had the whole of the wing design. One where the wings over lapped the wedding ring which was engraved with some text. And the third, which was the most spectacular, was a two-piece set where the wings carried on from the engagement ring on to the wedding ring, the reason that this was the most spectacular was the detail in the wings and they were engraved to give the impression of individual feathers. At the edges of the wing there was a row of diamonds to highlight the edge, at the centre there was a 1-caret diamond surrounded by sapphires, which imminently reminded Keiichi of Bells eyes.

"Oh my god you've got to have that one Keiichi the wings look so much like"

Before she could finish the sentence, Keiichi put his hand over Urd's mouth.

"Could you find out how much this ring set would cost to make please," said Keiichi to the artist, "Urd I know they look like Bells wings but you can't say stuff like that to people who don't know she is a goddess they'd start to think that you were insane, or on drugs."

Giving that some thought which you could see on Urds face since it was all screwed up she nodded her head and Keiichi removed his hand from her mouth.

Presently the shop assistant that had first helped Keiichi came back with the prices, "the cost of the ring depends what metal that you want the rings to be made from, for 24 caret gold it would cost 57,043.12¥, in white gold it would cost 95,071.86¥ and in platinum which for a ring of this design I would recommend because of the way it reflects light into the diamonds it would cost 142,607.79¥ plus sales tax."

"Ok I'm going to have to work out where I'm going to get that much money from, thank you for your time."

"By the way we give discounts to people for cash purchases so the platinum ring would cost 122,000.00¥ including sales tax."

"Thank you for your help I'll be back when I've got the money for that ring."

"Ok so we keep the design for you can I have your name please?"

"It's Morisato Keiichi."

With that, they left the shop and headed back to the temple.

~~~*~~~

During he cooking of dinner Bell was in the kitchen humming to herself as usual, although what the tune was no one was quite sure what the tune was. Urd was watching TV as normal well if you could call what she did with TV watching as she was still flicked through the channels spending about three minutes on each of them. It was during this time that Keiichi thought it would be good to talk to Skuld about him asking Bell to marry him, with that he went to her room and knocked on the door.

"Give me a minute"

Presently the door opened to reveal Skuld wearing a VR suit which means she was playing a game and given that, she wasn't mad for been interrupted Keiichi guessed it was a game that she shouldn't have been sold because of the age rating.

"Can I have a word with you please Skuld?"

"If it's about you asking Bell to marry you NO!"

"Well it was kinda about that but not about asking her, since you know I'm going to do that anyway because Urd's already told you."

"I know you're going to ask even if I don't want you to so what's there to talk about?"

"Well I want to ask you if you had anything thing planned for me when I asked, because I don't particularly want to be blown up by your bombs again, like when you first saw us kiss."

"Look Keiichi I might not like you all that much but big sis does so I'm not going to do anything to upset her. After Urd talked to me I thought about how happy she's been since you've been with her and I don't want to upset her even if it means that she'll never go back to the heavens with me." With that, she started to cry.

Taken back by Skuld crying Keiichi was at a loss as to what to do so he grabbed her into his arms and held her close as she wept on his chest. Wondering what she hear Bell had gone to see what was happening when she saw what Keiichi was doing she left as quietly as she had arrived with a smile on her face. Keiichi really cared about Skuld even thought she did not like him all in all that much on the surface at least.

"You know Skuld you don't like me because I've taken your sister out of the heavens, but I've never made her stay, and as much as you don't like me I do care for you and I don't want to see you hurt which is why I was telling you before I ask Bell to marry me."

"I know you've not made big sis stay but I don't see what she sees in you however I promise that I won't do anything to screw up your proposal it'll be bad enough coming from you with out my interference."

"Thanks Skuld you don't know how much that means to me. And just so you know Urd didn't think that I should tell you."

"I know I heard you talking at least you had the guts to tell me what you were planning on doing."

"Tell you what after dinner tonight how about I take you to get some ice-cream you can have as much as you want."

That cheered up Skuld and she managed to get a small smile on her face, although her face was still tear marked.

"Now go get cleaned up dinner won't be long."

While Keiichi walked past the kitchen on the way to the sitting room Bell said "thank you for looking after Skuld even when she is so hostile to you".

That comment made Keiichi more determined than ever to get that ring that was designed for him for Bell.

~~~*~~~

Dinner came and went and while Keiichi was helping Bell, wash up he told her that he was going to take Skuld out for ice-cream to cheer her up.

This idea was confirmed as a good one by Bell who tried to give Keiichi some money to do that with but he turned it down saying that he needs to pay so that he can look like the good guy who did not rely on his girlfriend.

A minute later with the sound of Keiichi's bike leaving down the back of the ally with Skuld in the sidecar on the way to the ice-cream pallor, Bell walked into the sitting room and picked up one of the magazines that Megumi left behind earlier.

"What you looking at there Bell?"

"Just a magazine that Megumi left me earlier" she said going red as she told Urd.

"What's the magazine about?

"Wedding dresses," said Bell going the same shade of red as a beetroot.

"OOHH! Has Keiichi said anything?"

"No this was Megumi's idea because we've been going out for long time."

"Well I think its good that your thinking about this its about time you two confirmed you love for each other, and before you say anything I won't use any potions on Keiichi."


	3. Raising money for Keiichi

The next day after coming in very late from dragging Skuld back to the temple kicking and screaming about the unfairness of been dragged out of the pallor even thought the place had closed; Keiichi was very groggy eyed when Bell woke him up with a cup of tea.

"Morning Bell" smiling at the vision of beauty in front of him when he woke up.

"Thank you for taking Skuld out last night she really appreciated it, in fact she got up early to do something for you today but she wouldn't tell me what it was."

"It was my pleasure Bell," said Keiichi taking a sip of the tea that bell brought him, "I really don't want her hating me for the rest of my life."

"I want to thank you for putting up with her as well as you do and caring for her even thought she makes your life tough. And as for last night when she was crying I don't think that she expected you to do that for her, she needs a big brother as much as a sister and she is realising that."

"I'm happy to do that for her, I really care for her and Urd even thought they don't know that and probably don't realise it."

"Anyway thank you for looking after her last night. I'll go and get your breakfast ready because you're running a bit late for college today."

~~~*~~~

While Keiichi was in the bath, Skuld was out down outside the arcade where she got her source of income from by beating people at the multitap game waiting for the place to open so she could get some money to give to Keiichi to help him buy the that he had, had designed. Although she was still not happy about having Keiichi as a brother in law she was a lot more comfortable with it after last night when it was just her and Keiichi and she got to know him better, and now she wanted to help him make her sister happy.

~~~*~~~

As this was, the last week of the college year Keiichi was actually really busy with work and revising for exams so although his mind was full of thoughts about Bell he had not really spoken to her much. Mind you, it wasn't as if anyone had really noticed since he wasn't particularly good at talking anyway, but this morning he forgot to say good-bye to her.

Mind you for a change no one noticed this, Urd had a hangover, her usual way of seeing in a new week and Bell was looking again at the magazine that Megumi had brought her, and since all her classes had finished a week earlier she didn't know what to do with herself.

Therefore, for a change it was a really quiet Monday morning at the temple.

~~~*~~~

 By midday, Skuld was making an absolute killing at the arcade she had played 10 games and won 50,000¥ which she was going to give to Keiichi towards the ring. Now she was playing for personal gain since this is the way that she made her spending money and she was looking good for a respectable income for this week.

It was about this time that Keiichi had just finished his first and for a change, his only exam this term so he only had two essays to do and hand in on Wednesday before he could finish for the summer. Therefore, he decided to see if he could get a reservation at the Indian restaurant that he had gotten Tamiya to get him and Bell into a year ago since Bell had developed a taste for the food, as he thought that it would be a good place to propose to Bell.

As Keiichi entered the restaurant, the headwaiter greeted him.

"Greeting's sir how may I help you?"

"Um… I don't know if you remember me but I was here with my girlfriend about a year ago it was a favour that you did for sempii Tamiya and you said that if I ever needed a table at short notice I should come and see you."

"Oh yes Mr. Morisato Keiichi isn't it, well when do you need a table for?"

"Is it possible for Friday please?"

"Sure is 8 o'clock any good for you?"

"Definitely, Belldandy loves this place so she'll be ready in plenty of time."

"Oh is it for a special occasion that your coming here if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm hoping to propose to her assuming that I can afford to get the ring made."

"Oh for a special occasion like this I'll make sure that you get the best table in the restaurant and would you like to choose the music from our string quartet as well to help set the mood for the night?"

"Thanks for the table, as for the music from the string quartet something romantic but I'm not good on classical music so I'll leave them to choose the music."

"Very good sir."

"Right what do I owe you for a deposit?"

"300¥ please"

With that, Keiichi handed over the money, made an exit, and headed for home, via the bank to withdraw some money.

Urd after recovering from her hangover decided to leave Bell alone since she was sleeping and go for a walk to think about the ring that Keiichi wanted to by Bell and where he was going to get the money from. When she got to the park, she had the great (well in her mind) idea of selling some love potions to the unsuspecting mortals to raise some funds that she could give to Keiichi to help him afford that ring. So she found herself a quiet area close to the main entrance of the park and conjured up a little table full of potions for various aliments including her love potion which given the affect that it had on Keiichi probably was not a good idea. However since this was for her younger sister and her boyfriend, she couldn't care less what happened to the people that she sold the stuff to, as long as Bell or Keiichi didn't find out what she sold to raise the money.

~~~*~~~

By the time, Keiichi made it back home Bell had woken up, had started cooking dinner while humming to herself, and smiled as she felt his presence enter the house. However, she didn't expect him to come into the kitchen kiss her on the cheek and present her a bouquet of white roses (which are her favourite flowers) this made her glow a nice beetroot red colour in embracement since she wasn't prepared for it.

"I take it you've had a good day Kei."

"Very the exam went well and I got us a reservation at Tandori Heaven for Friday."

 "Oh Kei I love that place but how did you get reservations? I heard that their waiting list went up to over a year now."

"I pulled a few strings and the waiter that we had last time said that if I ever need a table in a hurry to see him."

"Oh Kei thank you so much!" with that Bell grabbed Keiichi and held him close and tight for what seemed like only a couple of seconds in reality it was nearly 5 minutes before Urd walked in and coughed rather loudly.

"Um Bell put him down he needs to breath occasionally" looking at the bright blue colour Keiichi was turning though not been able to breath.

"Oh sorry Kei I forgot you need to breathe."

"Don't worry about it; I know that if I were to pass out you'd revive me," said Keiichi with a smile on his face, "Did you want something Urd?"

"Could I have a word alone please Keiichi?"

"Are you alright here Bell?"

"Yes I'm fine just hurry back." With that, Bell left to find a vase to put the roses that Keiichi had brought for her in.

In Urd's room, since she deemed the sitting room to be bugged Urd gave Keiichi the money that she had made from selling her potions.

"Urd I can't take this it's not right you should keep it for yourself I want to by Bells ring myself."

"Look Keiichi think of it as repayment for all the hassle that I've been to you over the two years that I've been living you."

"Urd I can't not just because it's not right."

"Look take it or I'll take it and put a deposit on that ring and use all that money for that, which is what I want you to spend it on anyway."

"Urd as long as you didn't do anything illegal or likely to cause other people harm to get your hands on this money I won't complain any more and thank you for the help."

"How else were you planning on getting the money for the ring? You've been too busy at college and there is no why you'll have been able to save up enough for the ring and take that holiday you're planning on."

"Ookini Urd."

"Just don't tell Bell that I've given you money for the ring."

After going to his room to hide the money that Urd had just given him Keiichi went back to the kitchen to help Bell with the food for dinner. Presently Skuld came back from the arcade although not by the means that everyone expected she arrived on a Kawasaki Ninja ZX-9R, which was a surprise since the bike is as tall as she was; obviously, she'd done very well there today.

"Keiichi could I have a word please?"

"Looks like its going to be one of them days Bell everyone wants me, ok Skuld I'd be with you in a minute let me finish in here."

"Ok I'll be in my room."

"Ok bell any idea what this is all about?"

"Not a clue she is acting very strange and the fact that she didn't come in and bite your head off is something of a surprise."

"Ok I'd better see what she wants; can I do anything to help before I go?"

"No I'm ok everything is done I just need to keep my eye on it, it'll be ready in about 45 minutes so could you tell Skuld that please I don't want to drag her out of one of her games, because you know how she gets when that happens."

"No problems"

"Ok so what do you want Skuld and why have both you and Urd wanted to see me alone tonight?"

"Urd wanted to see you alone? I have no idea why she did that, but I wanted to give you something."

"Why do I get the feeling that you're going to give me some money?"

"How did you know that? Did Urd give you some as well?"

"Yes she gave me 50,000¥ towards the ring that I was going to get for Bell."

"Well I want to as well I saw the design that you wanted to get for big sis and I know you can't afford to get that without massive amounts of overtime at work which you haven't got time to do because of your end of year college work."

"Ookini Skuld, I know how hard this must have been for you to do."

"Look Keiichi I'm not going to pretend that I will be happy with this but I am comfortable and this will make big sis happy so I'll cope."

"Thanks Skuld," with this comment Keiichi grabbed and hugged her in a big brother style.

"Just don't tell her I gave you some money towards the ring."

By the time, that Keiichi made it back to the kitchen Bell was just making sure everything for dinner was going right and didn't need anything doing to it.

"Everything sorted Kei dear?"

"Yeah she wanted to thank me for taking her out last night for ice-cream and she isn't mad at me anymore for taking you out of the heavens."

"That's good, and it looks like she had a productive day at the arcade today."

"Definitely that is one nice bike she won of someone."

"I don't think that she will keep it Kei she's more into cars than bikes."

"I know but she might be able to sell it for a lot of money."

"Good she can use it for that new project that she's doing, I think it has something to do with making all games virtual reality compatible."

I know she likes her games but I didn't think that she was that obsessed with them, I thought she'd spend the money on ice-cream."

Laughing Belldandy said, "Yes she has got rather addicted to that stuff hasn't she."

"Yeah remember the first thing that she said when she regained conciseness from when they used the ultimate circle of power to keep you here on earth?"

"Yeah 'ice-cream' and she deigns that she is addicted to the stuff."

Having a good laugh at this Bell and Keiichi nearly forgot that there was food to be served and Megumi was coming round for dinner as well so they would soon start to chant 'why are we waiting'.

~~~*~~~

After dinner, Megumi took Keiichi to one side and told him about the reason she'd been showing Bell the bridal magazines.

"It's about time the two of you got together properly and got married."

"Is this tell me to marry Bell week? I'm going to do it on Friday for crying out loud although I want it to be a complete surprise so don't go saying anything to her."

"I won't say anything."

"Good."

After many hours of talking in the living room Megumi finally left to go back to her flat, and everyone went to bed shattered.


	4. The perfect day

Tuesday morning brought with it Bell's face and the smell of a freshly brewed cuppa as had become a sort of ritual in the temple since Bell nearly always woke up before Keiichi.

"Ookini Bell, you know that you don't have to do this every morning."

Smiling Bell said, "I know but I like watching you sleep and wake up its very peaceful."

"Same as when I watch you sleep so perfectly peaceful you look like you don't have a care in the world."

This comment made Bell blush since she was not used to compliments she'd given out turned around and made into a compliment for her, she turned to look at Keiichi to realise that he was also beet red.

"So what do you have planned for today, since you don't have to go to college today?"

"Well I've got to go to the mall to order some parts for the sidecar, since that seat is getting a bit bare I don't know how you manage to sit in there with out hurting when you get out."

"Hehe I use a cushion," said Bell covering her mouth with her hand.

"That would explain it, I'm sorry Bell I neglected your comfort in it."

"It's ok Kei I know you've had other things more important to do than work on that."

"Anyway after that I've still got a couple of reports to write before I've properly finished college this year."

"Ok I was thinking of going out for a picnic for lunch do you think that you'll be back for that?"

"Definitely it shouldn't take me more than an hour at the mall and another 30 mins to replace the seat in the side care when I get back, and a picnic would be wonderful."

"Great I'll go and start getting everything ready for lunch then."

As we all know Bell is a fantastic cook and enjoys doing it so, it didn't surprise Keiichi in the slightest that she decided to start cooking lunch at 8:30am. As Keiichi dressed, he made sure that he had all the money that he was given by Urd and Skuld for the ring, as well as the money that he withdrew yesterday which he could now use to replace the seat in the sidecar for Bell.

"I'll be as quick as I can Bell this shouldn't take long."

"Ok I'll be missing you while you're away." (Sorry listening to Sting and The Police while writing this chapter).

Now given that, this is very early on a Tuesday morning and you would still expect rush hour traffic there was none and the road to the mall was clear like there was some form of divine intervention helping Keiichi get to that store to order that ring.

Once at the store Keiichi looks at his watch to see that he was 10 minutes early for the shop to be open, so he wonders around the mall doing some window-shopping to kill some time. As he was walking around he passed a bridal store with the most magnificent wedding dress that almost seemed to call to him in the way that it was lit giving it an angelic appearance. Embroided down the back of the dress were little figures that looked very much like Urd and Skuld, they were so lifelike that Keiichi could have sworn that he saw one of them blink.

 "Are you trying to give us away Urd?"

"What all I did was blink."

"Yes but Keiichi has had habit of noticing things that are out of place since we've started to live with him and big sis."

"What are we doing here anyway? We know which ring he is going to get for Bell we know how much its going to cost him; I just don't see any point in us been here."

"I wanted to make sure Keiichi didn't use the money we gave him on something else, that and I wanted to look at these dresses."

"Well I'm out of here I don't think that we need to worry about Keiichi he isn't smart enough to do anything stupid."

"Fine you go and watch TV I'm going to stay here and look at the dresses some more." 

"Be careful the store opens in 5 minutes and you don't want to get caught in here."

Getting back just as the jewellery store opened Keiichi managed to find the person that helped him on the Saturday previously.

"Good morning sir how may I help you today?"

"I came in on Saturday and had a ring designed for me I would like to place an order for it today."

"Certainly sir may I have your name please."

"Morisato Keiichi"

"Ah yes the angel winged ring. Which metal did you want it in?"

"Platinum please."

"Ok sir how were you going to pay, did you want to pay by cash or card?"

"Cash if I'd still get the discount that brings the ring down to 122,000.00¥"

"Yes that's the figure I've got written down here for a cash payment, when would you like the ring to be ready by?"

"Is it possible to have it ready by 12 noon tomorrow so I can pick it up on my way back home from college?"

"No problem sir, when would you like to pay for it?"

"Now if that's possible please I don't fancy taking that much cash into college with me."

"Sure no problem."

Handing the money over to the shop assistant Keiichi started to look around the store thinking about the jewellery that Bell would be able to wear in a wedding dress. The sales assistant soon returned to Keiichi with his receipt for the ring and confirmed that it would be ready for him at 12 the next day. In addition, he had started the designer who had designed the ring on Saturday off on making the ring. After thinking the assistant for his help, Keiichi left the store and made his way to the bike shop to get a replacement seat for his sidecar.

"Morning Chihiro."

"What are you doing here Keiichi? You're not in work today."

"I need to get a replacement seat for my sidecar, for Bell because the one in there at the moment is worn out."

"Ah well you know where they are you can get it yourself."

"Thanks, I thought the motto of this company was the customer comes first."

"Well you work here so I can be insulting."

Deciding not rise to the challenge of having an all out insult match with Chihiro, Keiichi just went into the storeroom got the replacement seat that he needed paid for it and departed without any further insulting comments from Chihiro.

Traffic on the way back to the temple was as quiet as it was on the way to the mall so Keiichi was back home by 10am.

"Bell, I'm home."

Smiling Bell snuck up behind Keiichi and covered his eyes with her hands, "I know".

"You're in a really good mood Bell."

"Well you are back and I've finished cooking so I can help you with the sidecar."

"You know I love your company when I work on my bike."

"I know."

Working together, they managed to get the seat in the sidecar replaced in 20 minutes, making the time 10am, which was still slightly early to leave for a picnic so Bell and Keiichi, spent an hour walking through the forest at the back of the temple holding hands and enjoying the company of each other.

Mean while Urd was watching TV as usual for her but at least for a change she had not yet started drinking because once she started she didn't know when to stop. After nearly been caught inside the bridal store before opening hours Skuld had gone back to bed. Even Megumi hadn't been round that morning very quiet indeed, making sure that Bell and Keiichi got all the peace that they wanted.

Making it back to the temple by 11:00am Bell went to start packing the food that she had prepared earlier for their picnic, while she was doing this Keiichi went to the sitting room to talk to Urd.

"Um Urd can I have a word please?"

"Make it quick so you don't interrupt the show."

"Do you think that I should ask the Lord if he would mind if I asked Bell to marry me?"

"Oh I wouldn't worry about him, if he didn't want you and Bell together he would have stopped you two been together by now, however…"

"What Urd?"

"I'll phone Peorth to make sure that he isn't expecting anything like that."

"Thanks, anyway we're off talk to you later."

Making sure that they had everything that they could need for a picnic Bell and Keiichi got on the bike and left for the hills.

After finishing watching her show Urd made a phone call to Peorth.

"Hello Urd we weren't expecting you to phone in for a while yet."

"I'm only making this a short one, Keiichi is going to propose to Belldandy on Friday and he asked me if he needed to ask the Lord if he could marry her, so I need to know if he wants Keiichi to do that."

"Well, well, well Keiichi is finally going to propose to Belldandy, I'll check for you but I wouldn't have thought that the Lord would want that although I wouldn't be surprised if he calls on Keiichi before he does to see if he gets phased. I'll check for you and get back to you as soon as I can."

"Thanks Peorth."

That dealt with Urd went back to watching TV.

About midday, Skuld woke up and was upset with herself since she didn't like waking up late because it gave her less time to work on her bike. She had decided to keep the Ninja she had won because it matched one of her coats in colour.

The rest of the day was quiet and restful even for Keiichi and Bell who nearly always got disturbed because of something that Urd had done through the day so they managed to have a peaceful picnic together.

Later in the afternoon Peorth phoned back to confirm that the Lord didn't want Keiichi to ask him for permission to ask Bell to marry him, however she didn't say either way whether the Lord would drop in on Keiichi before Friday.

The rest of the day was uneventful, after dinner Keiichi went to do his essays for tomorrow as everyone else relaxed in the sitting room, ending what was a perfect day.


	5. A Day Without Skuld or Urd

Wednesday morning and another cup of tea, this time it was a lemon and honey tea because Keiichi hadn't had a good nights sleep with worry about his essays that he completed in record time.

While Keiichi was waking up Bell went to have a bath, which she had discovered recently, was a far better way of getting clean than using her magical powers as is was a far more relaxing experience.

Unsurprisingly Urd was nursing a hangover, and was therefore in a very fragile state and managed to remind everyone of that fact whenever they breathed, even though no one was listening.

Skuld was up and working on her bike as usual no one was quite sure what she was doing on it but it took a lot of time and made a lot of noise when she was working on it.

Making sure, he had everything Keiichi started out to college after saying goodbye to Bell and getting yelled at by Urd for making too much noise in doing so.

College came and went for Keiichi who had to turn back half way to the mall because he remembered that he still had to hand in the essays that he did last night.

Finally making it back to the jewellery store after several trips back to college because of things that he forgot to collect Keiichi finds the sales assistant that has helped him all along to pick up the rings.

"Afternoon I've got a ring ordered I was wondering if it was ready to be collected yet?"

"The angel ring isn't it? I'll just go and check for you."

"Thank you"

Browsing around the store while the assistant went to check on the ring Keiichi spots a sapphire pendent in the shape of a heart thinking that Bell would like it Keiichi checks the price to discover that because of been given the money by Urd an Skuld he could indeed afford to give it to Bell.

Jut as Keiichi thinks this the sales assistant returns to his side.

"The ring will be read in about twenty minutes sir they are just in the process of giving it its final clean and polish and if I may say so I think they've out done themselves with this one."

"Thank you, would it be possible to get that heart shaped sapphire pendent while I'm waiting?"

"Certainly sir which metal was it that you were looking at?"

"Platinum please I might as well keep a theme going through what I buy."

"Good point sir! Just one final question how long would you like the chain to be?"

Not expecting to have a choice in chain length Keiichi was slightly taken back, and tried to get his brain to recall the only other time that he'd been with Bell when she brought herself a new necklace.

"I think a 14 inch chain please but could one of the lady sales assistants of about my height to put it on so I'm sure please?"

"No problem one minute please and I'll get the chain ready"

Leaving Keiichi along again for a moment gives him time to think of anything that he might need go prepare for Friday since he should do it before he went back to the temple since he would not be without Bell again before he popped the question. Unfortunately while in this thinking process Keiichi drifted off to an alternative dimension and failed to realise that his assistant had returned while a female assistant modelling the pendent on the chain length that he had said until he got tapped on the shoulder.

"Sorry I was thinking to make sure that I'd got everything ready for Friday. That length is great thank you."

"Ok I'll get you one out of stock and collect you rings while out back as well."

Leaving the female assistant with him Keiichi's assistant left to get everything ready for him.

"Who ever you girlfriend is she is very lucky to have someone as thoughtful as you I've seen tat ring set and its really special I just hope that I meet someone like you. And this pendent only usually sells as anniversary presents because of its cost."

Leaving Keiichi alone at that point, the assistant made Keiichi wonder just what was so special about this ring.

Sneaking up behind Keiichi the assistant took him over to a counter where he showed the ring set to him which made Keiichi loose his jaw to the table with what made it so special.

After boxing and bagging everything for him Keiichi paid the assistant for the pendent and chain and made his way to his motor bike thinking how he was going to hid the ring from Bell for two days.

~~~*~~~

Back at the temple Bell was trying to keep Skuld from killing Urd.

"Well at least I'm popular enough that I don't have to stay in drinking every night Urd."

Taken back for a change Urd did not manage to think of a reply before Skuld had left the room to get ready for her date.

"Its not that I can't go out with people it's just that well I prefer the company of other gods to these mortals."

However, Bell wasn't listening to her sister as she ha felt Keiichi's persona leave the 

mall and started to head home so she'd gone to the kitchen to start preparing lunch for the two of them to take into the forest behind the temple so Blessed Bell could stretch her wings

Seeing that she was been ignored Urd returned to her room and put her TV on loudly as if trying to make a point.

Pulling onto the road behind the temple Keiichi turned the engine off so he could get a little head start on Bell knowing that he'd got back.

After hiding, the ring set in his room Keiichi made his way to see Bell in the kitchen holding the pendent in his hand.

Humming that loudly to herself Bell didn't notice Keiichi had entered the room until he put the pendent round her neck.

"What's this for Kei did I forget something important?" said a really worried eyed Bell trying to hide worry from her voice as well but not doing a very good job of it.

"Don't worry Bell you didn't forge anything, I just saw it and wanted to give it you to show you how much I love you."

Seeing the relief in her eyes Keiichi was just about to kiss Bell when Blessed appeared and gave him a hug then disappeared again, confusing Keiichi until Bell explained what that was all about.

"She's happy that you're around for three months now since it means she can stretch her wings a bit more often, that and she was also thanking you for the pendent, it is really beautiful."

"Oh," said a still confused, and now glowing red Keiichi, "it was nothing."

"I thought we could take a picnic into the woods just the two of us and Blessed, because she really wants to sing for some reason at the moment if that's alright for you."

"That would be brilliant Bell is there anything that I can do to help?"

"I would just like you to stay close to me today."

"How about we go to the cinema tonight then?"

"That would be lovely but how would you expect to avoid having Skuld and Urd come along like they usually do?"

"I'd been thinking that we wouldn't tell them where we were going to go because if they don't know any better they will think that we are going to the park and they never go with us there."

"That would be lovely, there's this English film out at the moment, um… what's it called?"

"Well there are two at the moment The Full Monty which is meant to be a comedy and Four Weddings and a Funeral which is a romance film."

"I think I want to see The Full Monty the word around campus is that it's really funny."

"Yeah I've heard that and we could do with a laugh, its been a while since we had one."

Presently Bell finished making and packing the picnic and they left for a quiet afternoon together.

~~~*~~~

Seeing that Bell and Keiichi had left for the woods, Skuld sneaks into Keiichi's room to try and find the ring that he brought in so that she could see the ring that her favourite big sister will be presented with on Friday after several minutes of hard searching and loud noise making Urd appeared at the door to find out what she was doing in Keiichi's room.

"What are you doing in here Skuld?"

"Trying to find the rings."

"Just wait till Friday night then you'll see them since I doubt that you would be able to find them since Keiichi has got better at hiding things from you after what you did last Christmas."

"I'd noticed although he won't be able to hide it from me for 2 days."

"No he probably won't, however I forbid you to carry on looking."

"Fine."

~~~*~~~

Out in the forest Bell and Keiichi had just finished eating and were resting on their backs trying to decide what the clouds in the sky looked like.

"That one looks like an elephant."

"No it's a hippo."

"I like doing nothing with you Bell, it's just so relaxing."

"I know what you mean there is nothing better than resting with the person that you love."

"Did Blessed still want to come out? Because she'd better soon so we can go back and stop your sisters from killing each other."

"Yeah good point lets go and find the oak."

With that, they pack up and walk further into the forest to spend the rest of the afternoon singing for Bell and Blessed and listening to his goddess sing for Keiichi.

Getting back to the temple after a longer singing session than they had planned Bell and Keiichi were pleased to see that the temple was still standing which surprised them considering how long they had been gone. However as they got closer to the temple they started to worry since they couldn't hear anything of Skuld or Urd which would be expected given how long that they had been left alone.

"What's going on here Skuld? I expected to come back to the site of world war three."

"Nothing happened, Urd's started drinking and watching TV so there hasn't been any reason for conflict for a change."

"Ok well I'd better go and help Bell get dinner ready just don't go too far."

"I won't. Keiichi is it alright if I have a friend over tonight?"

"I would have thought so but I'll check with Bell."

"Thanks."

Walking into the kitchen Keiichi say's "I'm getting worried Skuld is asking me for permission to do things."

"That's good she's finally accepted you and isn't going to do anything to try and kill you any more."

"Anyway she wanted a friend over tonight I didn't think that there would be a problem since we are going out and, well I think it's going to be Sentaro that she wants around."

"No I don't have any reason that Skuld shouldn't have anyone around and I like Sentaro maybe Skuld has a little crush on him," said Belldandy with a small giggle at the end.

"Well he certainly likes her and they are really good friends, maybe something will happen from that."

"Anyway dinner will be in about 15 minutes would you tell Skuld please, and tell her that I say it's ok for her to have her friend around."

Leaving the kitchen to tell Skuld that it was ok for her to have her friend around and that dinner would be in about 15 minutes, Keiichi wondered if he was right and the friend that Skuld wanted round was Sentaro, but he soon decided that it was not his place to know so he wouldn't ask her.

Back in the kitchen Belldandy was thinking about going to the cinema later that day with Keiichi then she had in her mind a naughty thought, which made her go beet red and hum even louder.

Dinner that night was for a change in the temple very quiet since for a change Skuld wasn't having a go at Urd, which at the back of their heads worried Bell and Keiichi. Bell wasn't saying a lot since she was still worried about the thought that she had, had while preparing the meal. Keiichi was just thinking about spending time alone with Bell and Urd was just drinking herself into a hangover.

Finishing the meal quickly Bell and Keiichi made a run for the bike before anyone could ask them where they were going. Arriving early at the cinema, they got time to talk before the show started.

"Kei?"

"What is it Bell?"

"I had a thought earlier…" seeing that Keiichi was listening to her and wanted her to continue, Bell carried on "well actually it was more of a pondering since we've been together so long I was wondering if we could sleep together tonight?" looking down in a sheepish manor Bell was bracing herself for something of a question filled Keiichi. However when no reply came she started to worry if she had frightened off the man that she loved, so overcoming her fear she looked up to see that Keiichi's face was full of shock.

"Kei say something."

"…"

"Please," now very worried Bells voice sounded like a plea.

"I'm hearing things," said Keiichi cleaning his ear out.

"Your not I did say that, but I didn't mean in a physical way I meant just like for the two of us to sleep in the same bed."

"I just don't know what to say, this has come out of the blue."

"Oh…" said a teary-eyed Bell.

"Bell there is nothing that I'd like better than to be in the same bed as you I'm just taken back so don't worry, if you still want to we can sleep in the same bed tonight."

Seeing her smile Keiichi took her in his arms and gave her a long passionate kiss, when they came up for breath they realised that they were about right to go into the theatre proper for the movie to start.

~~~*~~~

After inviting Sentaro over to the temple to play tricks on Urd when she had passed out from drinking her sake, Skuld wondered what she was going to do with him before that guaranteed occasion for practical jokes, since he was not overly bothered about technology and didn't own a Game Boy. Maybe she should show him the Ninja that she had finished working on earlier that day.

Presently Sentaro arrived and Skuld took him out back to look at the now rather supped up Ninja.

"Wow I bet this is fast, but you can't ride it your too young."

"I know I'm not keeping it for myself I'm giving it to Keiichi for his engagement present since he is going to ask big sis to marry him on Friday."

"Some present."

This was followed by a period of awkward silence, were Skuld noticed that her heart was pounding in her chest but didn't understand why. However, the silence was broken by really loud snoring from Urd the moment passed and her heart rate returned to normal.

Managing to set up the trick without waking up Urd, Skuld said goodbye to Sentaro and went to her room to contemplate what had happened to her earlier.

~~~*~~~

Getting in really late Belldandy and Keiichi made their way to Keiichi's room as quietly as they could since they saw that Skuld was planning on playing a trick on Urd which meant that it was indeed Sentaro that had visited earlier since he was as up for playing tricks on Urd and she was.


	6. Meeting Kamisama Part 1

Ok A/N before this chapter starts. After a comment by erkman3 on the last review that was posted, Keiichi defiantly will not be saying Bling Bling. The Keiichi buying Platinum all the time is because it's my personal favourite metal and in the final episode of the OVA For The Love Of Goddess, the ring that Keiichi gives Bell is a platinum one, not the gold one that he gives her in his dream. Oh and text in italics are thoughts, by the characters.

Sorry about the delay in getting this up I've been a bit busy with Uni work.

~~~*~~~

"SKULD GET OUT HERE NOW."

"What do you want, Urd..." came the reply before Skuld remembered what she and Sentaro did to her last night, "Uh oh." With that, she ran in the opposite direction of Urd's room and into Bell and Keiichi who happened to be coming out of Keiichi's room at the time.

"I'll go and talk to her Skuld, just don't do anything likely to annoy her again anytime soon." Leaving Skuld with Keiichi Bell went to find what was up with Urd, and what Skuld had done the night before.

"You two were in late last night."

"We went for a walk in the park after the film finished."

Giving him a look of disbelief since she could sense that he was hiding something from her, however unable to prove anything she let it go. "Ok I'm going to go work on my bike."

Meanwhile in Urd's room Bell was helping her remove the duck tape from her eyes.

"What did you do last night to them that made them want to do this to you again Urd?"

"Nothing I had a couple of drinks and went to sleep."

"A couple? Urd I know you better than that."

"Ok so it was a couple of bottles."

"Urd you shouldn't drink its bad for your health."

"I like my Sake, and I'm not going to stop drinking it, so there."

"Fine." Yanking the tape off of Urd's eyes making her scream in pain.

"You can be incredibly vindictive when you're making a point. Besides which you don't look as fresh as you do usually at this time of the day, what happened last night?"

"Kei and I went to see a movie and took a walk in the park afterwards."

"Was that all that happened last night?"

Unable to lie Bell just ignored the question and headed out of the room to go and fix breakfast.

_So __Bell__ has done something that she doesn't want me to find out about, I'm going to have to talk to Keiichi about this._

While Bell was preparing breakfast Urd left her room on her way to see Keiichi about what happened last night, but she didn't get very far before the phone rang.

"I'll get it," Yelled Urd which was pointless since no one was paying attention to her anyway, "Oh well one of these day's I won't be ignored."

Making it to the phone, she answers it.

"Hello Morisato residence."

"It is I."

"Oh what's the matter? Am I allowed back to the heavens yet?"

"Nothings wrong, no you're not allowed back and I don't want you asking Keiichi about what happened between Bell and him last night, do I make myself understood?"

"Yes perfectly."

"Good I'll see you later."

"Later?" but it was too late the lord had already hung up.

Out in the garden Skuld was finishing up with her alterations to the Ninja that she was going to give to Keiichi on Saturday. Checking down the list of things she wanted to do to the bike, she noticed one, which she would have to get someone else to do since she wasn't going to attempt to do any paintwork on it, no thank you.

"I wonder if Chihiro knows anyone who can do it for me."

With that, she went out to see if she could get a logo painted onto the bike for her.

Midday came and went with lunch and Skuld still wasn't back, causing Bell some worries, but she trusted her little sister so she didn't tell anyone about her worry.

Urd was also troubled but it was still about the phone call from the lord earlier that day, however her worries were soon put aside as he appeared in her room.

"Oh my…"

"I'm not here to punish you Urd I'm here to meet the young man who is planning on marrying Belldandy."

"Oh…"

"I'm really not here to do anything to you Urd."

"…"

"Where's Belldandy I want to see her before I meet her man."  
"She's likely to be in the kitchen, if she's not she'll be in the forest singing to the oak tree."

"Thank you Urd."

Leaving her in a total state of shock Kami-sama left in order to find Bell.

After getting in the bath Keiichi started to think of the night he had just spent with Bell and although much to Urd's likely disappointment, nothing happened Keiichi was very happy, and even more sure that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Smiling to himself Keiichi starts to go through a mental checklist of things that he needed to complete before tomorrow night, finding that he had done everything; he then started to wonder if there was something that he and Bell could do today since neither of them were working.

Following the smell of food to the kitchen Kami-sama walked in to hear Bell humming a song, as usual while she was cooking. Starting to smile to herself as she felt a presence in the room, assuming it was Keiichi she rushed up to the person and gave him a hug.

"I'm happy to see you to Bell."

"Ka…Kami-sama," stumbled Bell blushing, "sorry I thought you were someone else."

"That's alright Bell I know all about you and Keiichi, in fact that's why I'm here I want to meet the man how has captivated your heart."

"Ok I think he's got the day off work why don't we go and do something as a group so you get to know him over a day."

"That would be good now where can I find him I want to meet him before breakfast so I can see how he reacts to me with out been warned forehand."

"Umm… he should just be getting out of the bath about now, um… if you find anything of mine in his room don't get angry at him please."

"Bell I know what happened last night and I'm surprised that it didn't happen sooner, and I also know he would never do anything to hurt you."

Leaving Bell to finish preparing breakfast Kami-sama left the kitchen to find Keiichi's room.

After riding, the Ninja down to Whirlwind's rather shoddily and explaining what she wanted to do Chihiro had sent Skuld to a little paint shop on the edge of town.

"How may we be of service little girl?"

Trying very hard to not loose her temper with the man for calling her a little girl Skuld, she explained what she wanted doing to the bike.

"No problem we can do that while you wait if you want."

"Yes please it's an engagement present for my sisters boyfriend he's going to pop the questions tomorrow."

"Oi Ricko got a rush job for you that needs to be done now."

"Ok boss what is it?"  
After Skuld explained yet again what she wanted doing to the bike Ricko set to work on it.

Knocking at the door Kami-sama waited for a response from inside before he entered.

"Give me a minute to finish getting dressed please."

A couple of seconds the door slid open to revel a rather hurriedly dressed Keiichi who managed to get his pullover on backwards.

"Can I help you?"

"I came to meet the man who is planning on asking my daughter to marry him."

"So that means your Kami-sama."

"Or God, The Almighty or any other number of names depending on where in the world you are."

"About last night I can explain…"

"No need to I know nothing happened and that it was Bells idea, as I said to her earlier I was surprised that the two of you have been together so long and not spent at least one night together."

"Oh…"

"Come on smells like breakfast is ready and I really miss Bells cooking."

Making their way to the tearoom for breakfast Kami-sama was impressed by Keiichi's total lack of been phased by his presence and turning into a gibbering wreck like most mortal men do when they are confronted by him.

Halfway through breakfast Bell brought up the subject of spending the day with her father to Keiichi.

"Keiichi darling."

"Yes Bell?"

"I was thinking that since you had the day off maybe you, me and dad should go out so the two of you get to know each other a bit better."

"That's a really good idea I was thinking of taking a trip out with you to the art gallery anyway today."

"Ok I'll go do us a packed lunch and we can be off."

"I'll come and do the washing up from breakfast Bell."

After getting the breakfast stuff tidied up and taken to the kitchen Bell and Keiichi started work on their individual tasks, leaving Kami-sama to himself, which gave him time to think about making Keiichi immortal for Bells sake.

When everything was packed ready for their day out Bell, Keiichi and Kami-sama left for the art gallery on foot since they couldn't all fit on Keiichi's bike.


End file.
